fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiren
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 20 (X784) 27 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Archive Telepathy |Character2 = Karen Lilica |Kanji2 = カレン・リリカ |Romaji2 = Karen Ririka |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic |Image Gallery = }} Hiren (ヒビカレ Hibikare) is a past canon pair between Blue Pegasus Mages, Hibiki Lates and Karen Lilica. About Hibiki and Karen Hibiki Lates Hibiki Lates (ヒビキ・レイティス Hibiki Reitisu), also known as the Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team, The Trimens. Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He’s considered handsome by most girls, many of them being willing to join Blue Pegasus just to be near him. Hibiki initially wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes. Shortly after the beginning of the Oración Seis arc, he forsook his jacket and tie, at the same time leaving his shirt hanging untucked over his pants, gaining a much more casual look. In X791, Hibiki switched to a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He’s not shown wearing a tie anymore, but retains his dark pants and shoes. Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever; often with little to no shame, even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch. Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is also quite a gentlemen towards others, as he is very polite and typically addresses others with honorifics. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. Karen Lilica Karen Lilica (カレン・リリカ Karen Ririka) was a Mage who belonged to the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as being a famed Celestial Spirit Mage and former owner of Aries and Loke. She was killed by Angel from the Oración Seis Guild. Karen had brown eyes and green hair that was usually put back by a blue hat with white-colored Blue Pegasus's symbol and like most of the female characters, she also had large breasts. Karen's member stamp was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, colored blue. She wore a long furry red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top. She also wore a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes. Karen was a sadistic Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her spirits as tools, using them as shields and as a means to entertain her many boyfriends. She was also not above torturing them, as she had once planned to trap Aries in the human world when Master Bob scolded her for her actions. Also, due to her famed beauty, Karen had made it a hobby to flirt with a group of men and bring them back to her guild, much to her guild mates' displeasure. Karen was also quite confident in her Magical power as she thought that she could keep Aries in the human world for seven days and believed that she could summon more than one spirit at a time, a feat that resulted in her death. History Hibiki's History Hibiki is a long-standing member of the Blue Pegasus guild, the length of his membership goes so far back that Master Bob entrusts him with important information and considers him his right hand man. He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica, but their relationship ended when she was murdered while on a mission by Angel of Oración Seis. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but doesn't let it interfere with his work. Karen's History Karen was a beautiful member of Blue Pegasus who, due to her famed beauty, had many lovers, one of which was Hibiki Lates. Karen was also a Celestial Spirit Mage. However, she was very conceited to her Celestial Spirits, thinking of them more as tools and slaves than living beings. Her guild master, Bob, warned her that she would suffer if she continued abusing her spirits. However, these warnings fell on deaf ears as Karen believed that one of her spirits, Aries, had told on her. Karen wanted to punish Aries by forcing her to remain in the human world for seven days, which would have killed her, but Leo suddenly switched places with her and demanded that Karen to terminate the contracts she had with both spirits due to her abuse and stated that no other spirit was willing to work with her. Karen, however, refused and tried to close his gate, but Leo was much more strong-willed and powerful than she thought. Moreover, Leo being in the human world prevented Karen from summoning any other Celestial Spirits. Leo waited at some nearby ruins to see if Karen would give into his demands. After ten days, Karen tried to talk the weakened Leo into returning, but he stubbornly refused as did she to his demands. Thirty days afterwards, Karen pleaded with him, but Leo saw through her lies, which prompted her to stomp on him. She proclaimed that once he was gone, she would be free to summon Aries and treat her ten times worse. Three months then passed, and Leo was feeling more used to the Human World. However, during this time, Karen has already died during a mission because she tried summoning a second Celestial Spirit for battle, albeit unsuccessfully, making it able for Oración Seis member and fellow Celestial Spirit Mage, Angel, to easily kill her and take away Aries's key. Relationship Nothing much is known about Hibiki and Karen's relationship except that Hibiki was the lover of Karen, but their relationship ended when she was murdered while on a mission by Angel of Oración Seis. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but doesn't let it interfere with his work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 3-4 References Navigation Category:Hiren Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Past Couples